Redeeming Rush
by Omninja
Summary: Nerio and June come from different worlds best kept apart. But when their worlds collide in a not entirely figurative sense, they become part of Team Avatar's quest to defeat Republic City's revolutionary villain, Amon.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I hereby present my first fanfiction. It's a collaboration between myself and a fellow artist. As such, the writing style may not always be homogeneous. I claim none of the characters except my OC. Feel free to comment with reviews. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Prologue

Nerio caught his breath, willing the blood to rush to his legs to reduce the aching. Two hours since his sandwich of a snack, his stomach growled. Food, however, is a luxury he couldn't afford, and not just because he'd left his coin pouch at the warehouse.

Nerio found a tempting shadow by a streetlamp off the side of the road. Crossing his legs on the ground, leaning against the post, Nerio fished a square piece of paper from his pocket. In the faded-out photo were four people besides him: Gramp Sokka, Gran Suki, and his parents.

"Smile, Nerio," his father had told him, making an example of himself. That had been one piece of evidence that his father had once smiled.

Nerio knew that things would never be the same again. His father had to ruin everything. _I wish I could've done something,_ Nerio thought _._ A single tear escaped his eyes.

"You there!" a voice shouted in his direction.

Nerio slipped the photo into his pocket, stood, and put on his mask, knowing full well whose voice it was. His father had introduced them the first day on the job, when Nerio was caught the first time. Approaching Nerio were two Equalist soldiers holding charged rods of electricity like mantis stingers. Nerio turned and quietly walked away, as if he wasn't anything they'd be interested in.

"Ah!" Nerio collapsed as a hundred megavolts ran down his spine. He staggered back to his feet, hoping he wouldn't have to prove to them who he was, that he was the one they've been looking for. Likely, the one they've been hunting for.

"I don't want any trouble," Nerio said through the pain in his back, reaching for his mask.

The Equalists laughed. "So why don't you just come with us?" one of them said. "It'd be far less painful for you. Who are we but good Samaritans returning a lost boy to his worried father?" He approached Nerio with another charged rod; his friend had tucked his rods behind his back and charged his glove, arching with blue lightning, planning to have twerp for dinner.

The moon shone above him, bright and full. Nerio was in too much pain to fight but always hated the shortcut. His great aunt's words echoed in his mind: _When you're a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive._ Nerio hated his heritage, always thought of this power as a curse. Now, he had to carry on the legacy, whether he wanted to or not.

The full moon reminded him that, try as he must, there was no alternative.

Straightening his back, Nerio allowed the full moon to fill him with the energy he needed. Taking it as a sign that he'd given up, the Equalists came closer, but as Nerio raised his arm, the soldiers froze in place. A tear rolled down his face as he regretted what will happen next. But he needed to survive. His arms flowed as he bent their limbs – the water flowing within them – behind their backs. "Forgive me," he told them, with the tone that his father had told him after Nerio saw his mother's body at his father's feet. Bringing his arms closer, Nerio sent the soldiers flying toward each other, the collision smashing their skulls. Nerio lowered his arms, and the Equalists landed on the sidewalk with a thud, blood gushing from their cracked skulls, draining into the manhole cover.

Nerio gasped, staring in horror at the two men he killed, men who had families and were only doing their job. He glanced at the moon, cursing it for inspiring and powering the accursed talent he and his kind possess. _If I ever waterbend again, it'll be too easy to slip up._ Nerio slipped on the glove. _This'll have to do until the danger passes, until the full moon diminishes to Yue's smile,_ he thought, knowing the glove wouldn't be enough in the war against the monster, the lord of blood.

Equalists were crawling in his city, living in the shadows. If he has any hope eliminating the source, he'll need help. Nerio can train himself with the lightning glove to avoid waterbending for the time being but being a one-man army was as suicidal as being his father's son. _I could get some friends; they just can't know my secrets. For their sake._ Stepping over the bodies, Nerio blended into the shadows, running to find comfort away from the blood bath.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

As Nerio reduced his walking pace to steady his breathing, he reflected on the state of the city. Another day had ended in Republic City, whose residents, benders and nonbenders alike, strove to survive. Waterbenders, earthbenders, and firebenders coexisted with nonbenders and the few airbenders that live on Air Temple Island, but thugs began to oppress those whom the lion turtles had not blessed with powers of the elements. These thus were giving good benders a bad name.

He wasn't dropping by to visit family or get to know the people who don't live on ice and blubber and more ice. Rumor had it that the Avatar was here. He often wondered what "Princess" Korra could want with a city like this. Sure, he knew Korra wasn't born in a palace; she was born in a hut, just like him. Korra traveled the world under the pretext of training. Nerio traveled the South Pole under the pretext of providing emergency care to penguins. He tried to make friends with Southern Water Tribe teens, but earned the nickname of "Guiny". His grandfather, the one who couldn't stop talking about the Avatar, made him seem like either the greatest person in the world or the worst. He often said that Nerio was destined for greatness. And if he'd had more grandchildren, his grandfather would say the same about others. Korra's destiny was well-known even in the slums of Republic City. But if the Avatar is destined to be a hero, why wasn't Nerio?

Nerio's hand slipped into his pocket. He winced in the light of the full moon on his face. _You're the reason I can't be like her,_ he thought, conjuring the image of the man who ruined his life by letting him be born. Nerio wanted to crumple that photo, but it may be the only chance he has of remembering the man behind the mask. A part of him refused to believe he could be a monster. Monsters were destined not for greatness, but for misery just for being themselves. Recovering his wind, Nerio felt hollowness inside his stomach and scanned the streets. For a full block and a half, there were no vendors or restaurants or trashcans filled with rotten fruit. Though Nerio gritted his teeth at the thought of eating garbage, he was fairly confident he could heal himself of stomach aches. Infection would be more difficult to cure with simply water. Then again, what he could do using simple water continues to surprise him, on certain nights more than others.

So, with the slums of Republic City crawling with Equalists, Nerio plucked a mask off the side of a craft store; the mask's markings similar to the ones on Amon's mask. _Part of some stupid game,_ he thought. He heard of kids playing a game of "Get That Bender". If "Princess" Korra was willing, he might get in on the game before his father took all the fun out of it. The mask fit his face and he pulled over his hood. As Nerio passed another block, he didn't turn his head to the blank windows.

While Nerio didn't see his reflection, he saw a lone girl. He must not have been as discrete as he thought. The girl turned around. Nerio saw the silver flash of a dagger, raised enough that Nerio stood frozen. That didn't stop his eyes from scanning the girl's form. She was slender, loose black hair and green robes like any earthbender. At least he figured out the girl's element but he wasn't trained in weapons, and this lightning glove was like a prosthetic hand he'd need at least a week to get used to. Though the sidewalk was in shadow, Nerio caught the film of gray over her left eye, while the right eye was an emerald. Nerio gulped. _Hope no one expects me to work a case like this,_ he thought. Would it be insensitive of him to call out this stranger's partial blindness?

"Who's there?" The girl's voice wavered between tough and startled. Maybe the mask and hood were making him look like a threat. Nerio was no mood for another fight so soon.

The robed figure stepped out of the shadows and pulled off his hood. "Relax. Why don't you just put down your dagger and we'll have ourselves a little chat? We'll avoid an unnecessary fight." _Sure,_ he thought, _that's the best way you can put it? An unnecessary fight?_ Nerio shook his head, but the girl seemed to have similar sentiments.

"Unnecessary?" she spat. "It's past midnight and I can't freaking see you!" She pocketed her dagger, crossed her arms over her chest, and studied this figure. Nerio loosened his arms and went for a smile. Villains don't smile, right? But his smile faded as the girl's cheeks colored red.

 _Shoot, forgot the damn mask,_ he thought _._ No wonder she's not assured; she couldn't see his smile.

She grabbed her dagger again and raised her arms in a classic earthbender stance. "Who are you? I'm not dropping anything until you tell me who you are!" When Nerio stood frozen again, waiting to see some earth moving his way so he could duck, she sighed. "Can I trust you?"

Nerio removed his mask, tucked it underneath his robe, and felt his glove sizzle with faint blue sparks. A streetlight flicked on. "You'd be the first but you should know; it's tough being a bender around these parts. A young woman like you should be careful roaming at night like this, alone. But if you insist on fighting..." He pulled an arm out of his robe. Electricity crackled in his palm. Nerio didn't trust his bending on this night. "You can call me Nerio, and to whom do I owe the favor?"

"Of course," she growled. "Well Nerio, I'm June, daughter of the Chief." She took a step back. "Yeah I'm a bender, what of it?" she said, looking at his face.

He analyzed her expression, raised his arm, and passed blue lightning to restore the rest of the streetlamps. _Daughter of the Chief,_ he turned over in his mind, scanning for references. There should be only one, the Chief of Police, Lin Beifong. "And I'm son of... never mind. Knowing will only make matters worse between us." Nerio wished he didn't know whose son he is. He turned off the glove. "You're against Amon, yeah? That makes two of us. We should be careful. You can't imagine half of what Amon is capable of doing. Believe me." He shuddered, not for comic effect.

"Not like I care." June tucked her hair behind her ear. She took one step forward, then another, keeping her face in shadow, and looked into his eyes. "You're against him? Good enough for me." She extended a hand. "Well Nerio, let me take you to my hideout to talk." She jerked her head.

She didn't look threatening, but he knew better than to underestimate a bender. He leered at the moon shrouded by thin clouds, as if to say, "Not this time". Nerio shook her hand. "Amon's men are still roaming the shadows; we really shouldn't stay out in public this late at night."

"I can take them," she scoffed, with a smirk. He could sense the bravado beneath her smirk. Even Nerio could take them, but he'd rather not. She turned and checked the area once more before grabbing two apples off the cart. "It's abandoned." She shrugged taking a bite from one, offering him the other while they continued down the street. "Can you run? We're not far but we need to be fast," she reminded him, as if he didn't conclude the urgency of their situation.

Nerio inclined his head and took a big bite, grateful yet disappointed that a stranger offered him something he could've stolen. "In my tribe, they call me "Swift as a Raging River". He gripped the apple and took smaller bites as he ran, discarding it in a nearby trashcan. Nerio reached the next block when he had no clue where to go. June was standing by the streetlight, arms crossed, head tilted to the side. "Sorry!" he called to her. The air was moist enough to pick up her next words.

"Very nice," she sighed, catching up with him in a moment, her long black hair flying with her swift leg movements that brought her next to him. "Well now we're not far at all. I just hope someone's up." She pointed down the next block and closed her eyes for a moment. "Let me do the talking." She ran where she pointed, down that way and the fifth door on the left.

 _What is this girl up to?_ Nerio thought. Wasn't life complicated enough? He followed close behind her, on the lookout for Equalists that could jump out and ambush the unsuspecting bender. Amon will not be getting another victim tonight. Nerio waited until the door opened.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

"You gonna let me in tonight?" June said. The doorman nodded and looked at Nerio. "He's with me. We needed a private place to talk." She glared at Nerio's glove. "Hide that thing!" she hissed.

Nerio slipped the glove under his sleeve. If it'd been charged, it wouldn't have mattered if he hid it. "Hello there, yes, I'm with her. Um, down with Amon?" There was probably no password but he had to gain their trust. Who better to gain peoples' trust than a fool? Better a fool than monster.

The man laughed. "Welcome, friend," he said to the boy. "Of course you're always welcomed here June, not many here tonight. I think some went to live with that crazy hobo. Good place though."

June shrugged. "As long as I get my corner table I'm good." They walked down the first flight of stairs and she knocked twice. The door opened and they were allowed in just as the door scraped closed on Nerio's heel. She headed for her favorite table, turned on the light, and sat down.

Nerio gazed around the room. There was a homely feel to it, but he knew that June brought him here for business. His eyes finally fixed on hers. "So, June, what would you like to know?"

"Stranger, Nerio, you caught me on a night where I just needed to breathe. Look at me, look into my eyes." She moved her hair away from her face. Her emerald eye caught the ceiling lamp light. "If you want to be on my side, I don't want you holding me back. So are you a bender, Blue Eyes?"

Nerio sighed. _She just wants to know some basics,_ he chided, nodding at the waitress who placed a glass of water in front of him. "It's not every day I get to show off." He placed a hand over the glass and flicked his wrist up. The small stream of water levitated, danced, and then returned to the glass. Nerio took a tentative sip. It was water, not poison. "I'm a bender, a waterbender."

"Fine by me." She taps her fingers. "We'll have the upper hand when and if we run into trouble."

"We may be fine on our own, but we're better off with the Avatar. They say she's in town but occupied with pro-bending. A waste of the gift, I'd say. Bending is meant for survival; when you're stranded or surrounded by enemies, you do what you must to survive." He saw the dreadful look on June's face. "So... you're old lady's Chief BeiFong. Must be great being her daughter. Whole city recognizes you and respects you, even if you hadn't exactly earned that respect."

"Sure whatever," she said, being more of a downer than him. "I don't care, I'm never there, can't be her weakness. I don't want that respect." She lifted her hand. "Come on, you got something for me to eat or what!" Someone tossed her another fruit, an apple like before. "Oh come on it's not that late for a meal, dude!"

"Eat at home, BeiFong!" the man yelled from the other side. The room was large enough to hold a bar for the older gentlemen, benders and nonbenders sitting around booth-like tables and some at normal ones, talking. All these people of different elements and beliefs sat around because they didn't want to be involved with Amon or any danger Republic City would put itself in.

She looked back at Nerio. "So what about the Avatar being in town? Pro-bending, I agree. But, I don't know, was my mother part of that when she was a kid?" She rolled her eyes again. "If you think you can try that hun, you forget I can sense everything around me," she said to the girl with a pitcher of water above her head. A single icy drop fell to June's napkin, missing her hair.

Nerio bent the icy water, aiming ice needles at the girl, who lowered the pitcher and turned away. Nerio refilled his glass and stared into June's eyes. They were so unique, so washed out, a faded brown. Then it hit him. It took so long, his grandmother would be disappointed.

"You're blind! You sensed me in the dark with your feet. I didn't know anyone but the first Chief of Police, Toph, could do this." Nerio shook his hair. "Anyway, I hear Avatar Korra needs to learn airbending with Tenzin. Maybe we can visit them on the island. I can bend us across shrouded in a mist, unnoticed. I totally get your hunger. I already burned through that fruit while running. Ow!" He placed a hand over his stomach. "Never eat and run, June." He covered his hand with some water and rubbed his stomach, relieving the pain like his great aunt Katara taught him.

"Half blind right now, but thank you." She smiled, chuckling at his displeasure. "I'm not big on water travel." She shrugged. After a moment, June's eyes lit up, then dimmed a bit. "Fine, we go tomorrow afternoon." She leaned back, flicked her leg, elongating her seat, and killed the light. "Sleep well Nerio." She flicked his seat as someone tossed them pillows. The hideaway became dark as those who stayed went to bed. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

Nerio closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep so soon, shocked that people could be this nice to him. What would they think when they finally know the truth, his heritage? _No one can know anything._

His drowsy mind took a detour in dreamland, plunging into the abyss of nightmares. A light flicked on as he was presented on a stage. Walking toward him was a masked man. "Traitor," he said, his fingers extended. "I'll take care of this before you think of a way to use it against me." The man grabbed Nerio by the neck and placed his thumb on his forehead. Nerio struggled and screamed, feeling his energy draining, hiding in deep crevices in his body, and sealing away.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

Nerio screamed to wakefulness. Through the window, he saw purple sky turning pink. The room was filled with soft snoring. Nerio snuck out for a morning walk and returned to a room with soft snoring. He poured himself a glass of water and thought to play a prank on his new best friend. It was five to noon. He levitated a handful of water, chilled it, then dumped it all on June's head.

"Who?!" She sat drenched in ice cold water. "I'm gonna kill whoever did that!" She blinked a few times and saw Nerio standing over her. "Oh it's you. Morning." She growled, trying not to yawn.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Nerio said. "Sorry for the cold shower. Here." He gathered the water in one hand, and directed it to the plants. "Because you can't see, it's five minutes to twelve and we're cutting it real close now." He turned aside, not wanting June to see the glum on his face. If there was any dream, good or bad, that should stay in dreamland, it would be this one.

"There's a reason why people sleep in, Nerio." She rolled her eyes and stood. "Thank you though; we have a lot to do today." She stretched her back and walked toward the center, kicking the guy by the door. "You gonna check out that hobo's underground later?" she asked him.

He shrugged, opening the door. "Go before you get caught."

"Where to first, Nerio, the island or the station?" she asked when they reached the second door.

The air temple was more magnificent in the daylight, but the view was suddenly blocked by a gray blimp. Dark figures descended the cables. Nerio pointed. "We've got bigger problems right now." They wouldn't be around if there weren't any benders breaking the rules. Rushing to the scene, they saw metalbenders surrounding... the Avatar! Korra used a combination of fire, water, and earth to ward off the police force. Nerio snuck up on a metalbender, shocking him to dreamland. More metalbenders arrived and surrounded Nerio. He knew he wasn't at his best until he bends, but at least he has this alternative. He was agile as he had a few days to train himself with the glove. June was watching the battle. "You know, you can join in any time now," he called out to her.

"Where is she?" she muttered. "Damn it!" She ran forward and jumped, lifting the earth, carrying two of the so-called benders with her, pushing them into the water. "These aren't real benders, the fakers, Mom can metalbend better than this. Frack, where is she?" June pushed a few more soldiers into the water before stopping and looking around. "Where the hell are the Airbenders and Chief BeiFong!" she screamed, taking out another soldier heading towards the center.

A cable wrapped around a pole. Chief BeiFong swung into action, landed at the scene, and pointed. "Return to base. We'll return for the Avatar." The metalbenders raised their arms and rose to the blimp. The Chief turned to June. "Forget about missing curfew, you didn't even come home last night, young lady." She recalled her cable, turned to Nerio, then back to June. "You weren't with him last night, were you?" she asked, with a jerk of her head as if Nerio was a vagabond.

"Um, if I may say something," Korra raised hand. Nerio thought she never looked more vulnerable.

"No. You. May. Not. This is between me and my daughter." Lin glared at June. "I'm giving you a chance to explain, so don't blow it. What could you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"Oh great we got into the wrong fight!" June growled. "I got nothing to say, Mother, just wanted some time away from you and the rules and stuff." June crossed her arms, glaring at them all with her good eye. "Metalbenders and Equalists look similar. Zit I thought. I'm not sorry."

"Grounding you will do you no good," Lin said, "maybe you'll listen when Amon blocks your bending. Yes, it's a terrible thing, which is why I stress that you follow the rules. If you don't want to, then don't expect me to save you if gets you. I've my own concerns." She turned. "And you are?"

"Nerio, Chief BeiFong," he said, inclining his head. "I don't mean any trouble. I sensed danger and I had to help the Avatar. She can't take on all those metalbenders, your police force, by herself."

"I was doing just fine 'til you showed up," Korra said. "I'm the Avatar; I can take care of myself."

"Now that everything's settled," Lin said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get going. I can't waste anymore time babysitting." Lin shot her cable, lifted off into the blimp, and it carried them away.

"You really have issues with your mother, don't you?" Nerio asked June. "Avatar Korra, we needed to find you, and it looks like we did. June and I can't fight off the Equalists on our own. Not surprising, but we need your help. We benders need to stick together."

"Wait a minute," Korra said, glaring at his form. "You used the glove made for and used by the Equalists. You're with them!" Korra bent water from the barrels on either side of her.

Nerio sighed, swung his arm, and redirected the twin streams back into the barrels. "June, why don't you explain, please? You're apparently much better at talking than I am."

"Yeah, whatever! Woman doesn't care that I need to get out of the damn house!" she screamed at the blimp that'd passed. "Excuse me. Miss Korra, I am June, an earthbender, and this sly dog is a waterbender who happens to be against Amon. I don't know how he got the glove. All I can tell you is he knows ways to avoid bending or whatever. Amon is ruining my turf, my grounds; like you I can take care of myself but we need to team up with your other friends to make sure nothing else happens to Republic City or us. Amon has the upper hand, telling others that bending is unequal; a waterbender like you should know the balance, yes?" She looked around. "Any chance I can get some food in me or what? Damn woman thinks she can handle it herself. I was scared goddamn it."

"I don't mind explaining how I got the glove. Just not in public." Nerio looked around, peeking in the alleys, checking the sewages. "Any place we could go where Amon wouldn't dare attacking?"

"I got just the place." Korra nodded. Nerio breathed a mental sigh. The Avatar trusts him. "The air temple," she said. "You'd better get your friend, before she wanders off into trouble."

Nerio chuckled and wrapped a coil of water around June's waist. Struggle as she may, she couldn't earthbend her way out of the water. "Sorry," he told her when he pulled her back to them. "Korra can take us to the air temple. Then we can freely talk without fear of Equalists." _Well, my fear._

"Fine, give me a break. I can't think straight without food." June growled, following them to the pier, looking at the waterbenders. "How are we gonna cross without a boat?" Only a few minutes of blindness, Nerio wanted to tell her. "Can't I just earthbend all the way there or something instead, eh?" Korra made a face and June flung her arms in the air. "Oh, come on! I can't swim."

Nerio and Korra exchanged looks, as if to say "you thinking what I'm thinking?" As he formed an ice bridge winding as they slid further, she pushed the three of them forward, much to June's dismay; she couldn't see any better on the ice than the ground. Korra defied gravity at the loops while keeping June's feet attached to the ice. They arrived at the island in 60 seconds flat.


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

The older gentleman looked at Korra and then her two new friends. "All is good, I hope?" he asked before he recognized the other girl. "Hello June, what a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah yeah... food, then talk." Miss Manners climbed the stone steps but waited on the platform.

Tenzin turned to the boy. "Welcome to the air temple. I'm Councilman Tenzin. Who might you be?"

"I'm Nerio, Amon's, Amon's worst enemy." Tenzin nodded at the reply and led them to the table.

Nerio backed away. This is the future of the Airbenders, a snotty boy, a hyper girl, and a girl who didn't seem to care? The kids looked at the stranger. Meelo scurried, climbed his shoulders, and pulled at his ears. "Who's this?" he said. "Is he a bender? Is he with Amon? Why didn't he bring me any gifts?" Tenzin plucked his son off of Nerio's shoulders and directed his guest to his seat.

"Jinora," June said, smiling at the oldest girl. "What's up?"

"This and that and training." Even when talking about herself, Jinora looked bored.

"I see. Nerio, these kids are the future of airbending. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are brilliant in their own way." She winked at Meelo. "If I knew you wanted something kid I would've gotten it for you."

Tenzin sighed, shoulders slumping once everyone was seated. "Nerio, June, what brings you here?"

June was about to retort about Lin not trusting her when she knew the older man still had a soft spot for her and it wouldn't be right to do so. "I met Nerio walking the streets last night. He wants to stop Amon as much as we all do. I think he has inside information."

Nerio nodded. "Trust me; if I tell you now, you'll lose your appetites." An hour of silent eating went. "I've seen Amon rendering a bender powerless. I escaped after learning that he wants to gather the citizens and show them how he can equalize the benders so we have to crash his party. He fears us, the benders; he knows we can stop him and we will. The reason he hasn't found me is that I don't waterbend in public. I can't attract the Equalists. I'm training myself with Amon's glove, so I can stand up for myself without my bending. I need your support. I have a plan, and a secret which not even Amon knows." He lowered his voice. "You might not trust me after knowing this, but I promise to use my powers to help you fight him, not the other way around." Nerio looked at his audience, eight pairs of eyes meeting his until Nerio gets to his point. So he did. "I'm… a bloodbender. I can stop Amon's movements before he takes away a person's bending. Then while I have him immobilized, the rest of us can attack. I understand if you don't trust me." He stood, bowing. "Thank you for the meal, Councilman Tenzin." Nerio had to flee, never to show his face again. After revealing his identity, it would be better to let Amon take away his bending for good, than to have his new friends turn against him. They had every right to; he's a monster.

June felt Nerio rise, focused on the small area, and closed the door before he reached it. "You're not leaving, Blue Eyes. You're on my side no matter what. Let the others speak before you leave." She was full and could think straight, which meant she'd have to apologize to her mother.

Tenzin looked at the boy, a little disgruntled. "Bloodbending means waterbending blood. Whoever your parents are have trained you in the art or you trained yourself. I see no trouble with it since he is on our side. Korra, dear? As the Avatar, your opinion is most valued."

Before the Avatar could cash in her two cents, there was a knock on the door; June lowered it to see golden eyes looking back. "Oh, man, did we miss lunch?" said the person wearing a red scarf.

She leaned against the wall. "We're just talking about something serious, however you got here or whatever doesn't matter and yeah ya kind of did."

"Harsh," said the other man coming behind the first. "Hey look, there's still food left! Sweet!"

June raised her eyebrow and watched as the two sat down to eat. "And you are?"

The green-eyed man had already stuffed his face with bread. "I'm Bolin," he mumbled.

"And I'm Mako," the first said. "You must've heard of us already. You know, pro-bending stars and all that. I didn't think there'd be more guests."

"We were just leaving," Nerio said, still not seeing a place for him on this island, however friendly.

Nerio turned, but Tenzin blew a column of air to close the door. "Stay with us, Nerio. We need to finish our conversation. There is still food out, so lunch has not yet finished, I suppose. Wasn't Asami with you guys? It's strange that didn't she come for lunch."

Nerio stood at the window. Two more guests meant that the table had zero seats left.

"'Course I know you fools, don't ya recognize me?" June hummed. "Ya'll idiots, that's for sure, bad at being in a city gang and just getting by in a tournament, really?" She laughed.

"She's moping in her room," Bolin said, taking another bite. "More Amon info stuff?" June nodded.

"Bolin... wait, she's right, we have seen her around." Mako said, setting down his fork.

June rolled her eyes. "Intro later business now. If you don't, mind we're wasting time, and Mom will have to wait to ground me again."

Nerio turned to Pema. "You didn't put any sedatives in the food, did you? June wasn't this cheery when I met her yesterday." June punched Nerio's arm. She has her mother's toughness. Nerio thought he had nothing to lose by telling Mako and Bolin what he told the others. Bolin was a little scared to know that someone in the room could control his movements. "Relax; I'd never use it against my friends." _Too fast?_ He wondered. "What are we gonna do? We need to plan it all out. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, should go wrong. Amon won't think twice before blocking a person's bending. Getting caught is not an option." The family looked at June and at the boys.

"Well it seems we got something going on," Tenzin said, "and I rather you guys stop meeting here. There's so much we can take."

"Yet Amon can get her and hurt you," June replied. "Mom would kill me if she found out I left you guys alone. The underground is a nice place to hide or so I've heard."

Mako and Bolin rolled their eyes, confused. "Wait a minute, earthbender, knows Tenzin, attitude like Chief Lin's... why in the world are you here?" asked Mako, wrapping his scarf tighter.

"You forgot 'the toughest rat on the streets.' I've seen you, you've seen me." June winked, laughing. This was actually going pretty well, now if only she can get her mother off her case.

Tenzin stood. "I'm supposed to meet the other council members. June, you'd best come along."

"And get caught in my mother's wire? Not happening." Nerio wondered how much of it was literal.


	6. Interlude 1

Interlude 1

On the other side of town, a masked man sat with his soldiers, capturing unsuspecting benders once a night and immobilizing them in order to take away their bending in front of an 'equal' audience. He was also looking for someone who had gone missing and it upset him greatly. "Well?" he said looking at one of his men, not a smile behind his mask. "Any sign of the boy?"

"No sir, but the usual recluse has gone down by another ten percent... we believe you'll be in complete control in the next few days."

"I want order, not control. Firebenders destroyed my family, scarred my life." Amon touched his mask. "What I'm doing is in the public's best interests. As for the boy..."

He recalled his past life with his wife and young boy. Amon, known as Noatak, led a happy life at the North Pole, until he saw how benders abused their gifts. Noatak was a closet bloodbender, destroying those who dared come near his family. He hated bending, but used it when necessary. Then his wife expressed how she won't support his plan to rid the world of bending. The boy saw him bloodbend her, but ran away before seeing Noatak killing Kara, a bender killing a nonbender.

Amon returned to the present. "We'll find him soon enough. For now, you may bring our special guest. We need her more than anyone else." An Equalist took out a bag from the van and untied it, dumping a non-bender girl whose weapon was a lightning glove. "After all," Amon said. "In order to get what we want, we will need to use the proper bait."


	7. Chapter 5

Part 5

Pema had waited long enough for their last guest. Asami would never miss a meal and was the only one willing to help her when she had arrived. "Meelo, will you go see if Asami is alright?"

The boy looked at June, wiping his nose along his index finger. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure thing, kid. Excuse us." June and Meelo walked out, leaving the two boys in the dining room.

"Crazy," Bolin said to his brother. "Just crazy. So you feel like something's missing?"

"Maybe." Mako sipped some sparkling water. "We are being kept in the dark about a lot."

June and Meelo opened the door. "Asami? You missed lunch!" said Meelo, entering the room.

"She's not here." June didn't look but someone was in here. "Come on, I think we're in trouble now." Meelo jumped into her arms as she stormed towards the front room. She kicked the door open without an apology. "She's not there. Someone was in her room last night. I'm sure of it." She growled, her voice lowering an octave, her good eye almost shining green. "Someone tell me this girl knows how to fight 'cause we're running out of time!" She pivoted from the room, not waiting for any explanations. She screamed, leaving the house, punching the ground. She was tired of waiting, of not knowing what was going on. She'd abandon these fools for not acting faster. She could feel the earth vibrating under her; it would only be a matter of days before she goes completely blind. That was not an option now. Her city needed something more than the chief of police, more than the Avatar-she thought. She trusted no one; something was missing in her logic, mother's fear, friend worry. Hiding... hiding... that's it... she had to get back onto the mainland and find his hideout. She was about to jump when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Sensing with your feet, what a unique talent, young bender. A shame to take it away." He turned her around. "You'll make fine bait as well. The Avatar and the rest of your bending friends would have no choice but to come after you. Those predictable fools."

June kicked a slab of earth but it fell when he bent her limbs in different directions. "You, you're a bloodbender?" she said, her fear echoing rightly so. No, no, oh spirits please no, this was not happening; she must be dreaming. How'd he get here so fast? Why didn't she feel him so slowly?

The masked man chuckled. "Not that you'd be able to tell anyone. How I'd like to complete the task right now and get it over with, but if I draw out your friends, I can equalize you all at once. Take her away!" A pair of soldiers tied June and threw her in a van with other captives.

"Hey! Let go of her right now!" Meelo ran, but stopped in his tracks when Amon faced him.

"Young airbender, yes, Councilman Tenzin will have to rescue you as well. My lucky day." He raised his hand. Two soldiers tied Meelo, tossed him into the van with the others, and closed the door. The man got inside before a crane lifted the van onto an airship and flew them to the stadium, where he'll demonstrate his ability to block bending, for good. The boy can't hide anymore.

"FU…Well, damn me to hell and back," June said, noticing Meelo. "Now I'm really gonna get it. You should've stayed inside, kid."

Meelo looked at her confusedly before giving into a shiver. "Well at least we'll be with that Asami girl, right?" He moved to sit next to June, as for the moment she could not move at all.

"Watch, my mother is gonna blow a fuse when she hears what happened to us. Just great."


	8. Chapter 6

Part 6

Noticing that Meelo and June hadn't returned after a half hour, Mako checked outside and saw the damage. "Well, this is great." He ran to the others. "Visitors. They got June and Meelo."

"WHAT!" Tenzin's face boiled red, uncharacteristic for the Airbender. "We have to move now."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jinora said, placing a hand on her father's arm. "Asami, June, and Meelo are just bait now, not who they really want anyway. They won't do a thing to them."

"But they could, Jinora," said Bolin, "We've run out of time since the beginning. Now it's worse."

"This is exactly what shouldn't have happened." Nerio ran his hands over his face, straightening his hair while he was at it. "Amon's bait worked. We have no choice but to go after them. Our plan will still work; we just have to be careful. Now then, now can we get back to the mainland fast?"

He just had to ask. When Nerio, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin climbed aboard Oogi, Tenzin said, "Yip, yip," and the bison carried the five of them into the sky. The sun was descending and the rave would be starting soon. Nerio hoped they wouldn't be late.

Landing at the pier, Tenzin ordered Oogi to return to the temple. The benders didn't know where to go. "I might," Nerio said. "Follow me." He snuck them inside a building situated on a mountain.

An intercom buzzed. "Republic City, thank you for joining me on this occasion. You're all about to witness the beginning of a peaceful era, the end of the cruel art of bending!"

Nerio led them to the crowd, praying against all odds and his five senses that they were not late. Stealing disguises they found lying around, Nerio snuck back, hiding behind a curtain. A trapdoor opened and a row of people rose onto the stage. An earthbender, firebender, Asami, June, Meelo.

"And as for our uninvited guest of honor," Amon said, as two soldiers dragged Nerio in front of Amon. "You'll be our first volunteer." The crowd silenced. Amon extended his fingers out, placed them over Nerio's forehead. Nerio shouted, bent back Amon's hand, rolled away, and stood.

Amon smirked behind his mask. His boy was standing before him, like a gift. "A bloodbender?"

"You're a monster. I'm sorry, father. But you're not making sense. I'm here to stop you."

Of them all, June was the only one tied with her feet not touching the ground, blind yet feeling the pole holding her in place. "I'm sorry, mom," she whispered. "You were right." How she wanted to cry right then and there. She was useless. Wait, what... Nerio was on stage? "Untie me! Or get my feet on the ground!" She wanted to fight, too. When no one came to her aid, she cursed Nerio and Amon, not caring if Meelo was next to her. Kid needed to grow up, especially in this city.

"Hello, shocking father-son moment, June. You and BeiFong had your moment, it's our turn," Nerio said evenly, and faced Amon. "Release them, Father, and fight me instead. You're a bloodbender, but so am I. You've lied and connived your way to where you stand. You killed Mother for not supporting you, now you want to 'equalize' the city! You're insane!" Pipes burst as he attempted to flood the stage. Amon dodged and curled his fingers. Nerio bent in pain, learning what it feels like to be controlled.

"I've begotten a traitor," Amon said. "Lucky for me, your mother couldn't resist. You, on the other hand, must be dealt with personally." Soldiers gripped Nerio's arms. Amon got closer, this time intending to finish the job.

Their plan had failed. Nerio had failed.

"I'm sorry," Nerio whispered to no one in particular as Amon pressed a thumb to his forehead.

If that was a poor distraction to get her foot loose, she didn't know. He wasn't about to sacrifice himself for this cause. As soon as June felt metal under her, she had to focus on Amon's position. "We barely had a moment but this can easily turn around." She pressed further, breaking into the metal. She pulled the ropes off and heard the others approaching, the sound of the crowd starting to doubt their leader. "You're smarter than this Nerio, I can tell," she whispered, grasping onto Amon's legs as he was focusing on his son. She pushed upwards and felt the earth stage rise just so. "Korra, grab him!" She held as she went to shake Nerio from his shock. "Come on and focus; it's not too late," she said, grabbing hold of him, trying to sense his bending. "Nerio, please you need to focus to stop your father. Keep your distance like a waterbender should… you can do it," she whispered before turning and setting the others free.

Nerio shook his head. _Can't back down now._ He tossed Asami the glove, breathed, and assumed his stance, with just the right concentration. He couldn't let Amon overpower him. Amon froze; arms and legs bent to the sides. Nerio curled his fingers to keep his focus. Asami shocked Amon from behind. The benders knew their role. At least Amon, proving to be a lying bloodbender, lost his supporters. Amon lifted his finger, immobilizing Nerio and trying to break free. A personal battle to determine whose bending was stronger. Korra delivered the final blow, and Amon collapsed.

No regrets; he killed a monster, not his father. Nerio relaxed, wanting to forget ever having that relationship with Amon. Nerio spent a lot of energy without the full moon and finally collapsed.

June gazed around. "Well, get out and get on with your lives people!" she yelled before checking on her new friend. Tenzin retrieved his son, who jumped into his arms right away. Mako and Bolin lifted Nerio off the ground. June addressed the female Firebender and Earthbender that'd been tied alongside her. "Get these people to safety. Make sure all Equalists equipment is destroyed later. I've got a mother to see." She walked away through the crowd and back on street, towards her home. She'd treat Nerio to something once she had more free time, if she wasn't grounded.

Tenzin and Meelo walked with her. "June, you know your mother cares, she's just afraid for you," Tenzin said to his somewhat niece; no one could tell that she had his brother's blood in her, a lot of Lin and Toph was in the girl. But actions speak louder than words and June was screaming.

"Course... we're not weak, sure she's afraid... I see why... If Amon took my bending when he had the chance, I'd be useless. Bending helps me in everything. If I couldn't see." The three of them reached the end of the road, where Lin stood with her men. "Mom, I'm sorry."

Lin stared at her daughter. Sure enough, Amon caught June, and Lin didn't rescue her. She didn't have to; June has friends to help her. "Apology accepted, June. I'm sorry, too, and I admit I was harsh. You earned your freedom. Thanks to you kids, Amon is done for; you can go out as long as you want, anywhere you want, as long as you return home." They embraced their new relationship.

Accompanied by two others his height, a figure in blue clothes approached June. "Glad you're alright. We did it, June. The monster known as Amon is no more. My father known as Noatak had been long dead for me." June stepped out of her mother's hold and walked with Nerio for a little bit, pulling him close and listening to what he had to say. "I was scared, June. If he'd taken away my bending, we wouldn't have been able to stop him. Our plan revolved around keeping him still, which was hard enough when he was bloodbending me." Nerio sighed, inhaling the scent of nature. "So what'll you do now?" June didn't get a chance to answer, as another bender came up to them.

Bolin slapped Nerio's back. Nerio winced, his smile as permanent as his blue eyes. "Nerio here is joining the Fire Ferrets! Korra's cool with it, as long as he doesn't bloodbend the competition."

"We'd love to have him on the team." Mako nodded, keeping his hands to himself lest Nerio lash out for the pain. "We just need to get him registered, and he'll be an official member."

"That is very nice, though I'm surprised; you said you didn't like it." June smiled at the boys. "As for what I'm going to do... I need to train." She turned back to her mom. "I got to stay in shape. For the duties that await me. But, you gotta catch me first, Mom!" She smiled and took off. "I'm still gonna fight you on the curfew!" She hadn't moved fifty feet when she felt two different tugs against her body. "HEY NO FAIR!" Her wild hair and faded eyes showed the playful dislike as she was pulled back into her mother's arms. The older woman gave everyone a bright smile, one that was hidden from Tenzin for the longest time.

Nerio chuckled, "May every parent child relationship turn out as happy as that one. Not all people are that lucky, but I've found a new family in the Fire Ferrets, and my friends mean everything to me." Nerio thought back to his childhood, before things got messed up. His father would take him hunting, slide on the ice, and have snowball fights. His fingers reached in his pocket for the photo.

"I swear..." June mumbled, pulling away from Lin. "She's just being overprotective." June wouldn't mind leaving the nest, trade lives with someone out there.

"Nerio, I'm so happy for you; it's amazing that I will be able to see you around more often." Bolin laughed when she said "see". She pointed at him. "Big boy, I'm gonna be working with you. Your skills need improvement," she huffed. "Mom, I'll see you back at the station okay? Promise." June, being slightly taller than him, wrapped an arm around Bolin's shoulder. "I'm gonna hang with people my age for once, and if you see some guys looking for me on your way back, DON'T say anything!" She gave a laugh and a smile at her mother's and Tenzin's confused look. Asami wrapped her arm around Bolin's as well. Mako looked at her, confused, thinking about his own relationship.

Asami shook her head for a later conversation. "Come on we're gonna be late. Later, Chief!"

Lin sighed. Interesting how June seemed to flock towards the other fighters. At least she wasn't going to be alone and running anymore. Maybe it was time to tell her daughter the truth; it was such a sight to see this boy, Nerio, learn from his struggles and how her daughter accepted him for no other reason than to stand at her side. It was worth it. She watched as Nerio, June and the members of Team Avatar walked away. Boy, were they in for a surprise when the only other person relative to their age group would be General Iroh. Oh well, no one needed to know that. She again smiled and headed home with Tenzin and Meelo following right behind her.


End file.
